Hell Tempted Me
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [She's too beautiful for her own good] It is on the battlefield, when warriors are most fierce, that Brick finally succumbs to his deepest, darkest desires. Oneshot, BrickxBlossom. R&R.


**a/n:** Hello. In my 'desperate-for-an-obsession' phase, I stumbled upon this and so it became my weekly fetish. Though that was a few weeks ago, I had managed to come up with several hundred plot bunnies for this and fortunately, started a fic in this category before the fixation ended. Thus, this crazy thing was produced. Now, please proceed to reading, and you will deal with my insanity later, in the ending author's note.

**_IMPORTANT: Please note that in this story, the PPG and RRB are approximately 16-years-old. And that the song included is meant to imply irony. Thank you._**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. Neither do I claim ownership of the song "The Glory of Love," originally by Peter Cetera and revived/punkified by New Found Glory.

«§ψ§»**reshe **

Brick zoomed away from the site of the robbery, cackling triumphantly, confident that his brothers would be able to handle those nosy girl hero-wannabes. Not like they needed the money, but they did it solely for the adrenaline rush. He feel no ounce of guilt for leaving his brothers; they were too slow anyways, and besides, if he gets home (if you can call a volcano that) fast he may just gain control of the remote.

But his daydream was interrupted when something hot and sharp pierced his backside, and he turned around infuriatingly to lay his eyes upon the leader of the hero, or in this case heroine, wannabes: Blossom of the Powerpuff girls.

Despite the stereotypes media gave the girls, with Buttercup as the "tough" one, Bubbles as the "sweet" one, and Blossom as the "smart" one, that never stopped him in making his own analysis of her, who was, technically, his counterpart, being the leader, the redhead, and the one with a fondness for shades of crimson. He'd always thought that she was all of those stereotypes; because even though it was obvious she was the brains of their little clique, the headlines would never know how hard and painful she delivers a blow to his torso (for some reason, she always went after him. Maybe it was the counterpart thing too) and he had bruises to prove that, or, as much as it creeps him out to say it, how flirty she could be, even when they were kids (he'd never forget that kiss that destroyed him and his brothers, marking their first defeat from the girls, though he doubted Butch and Boomer had these kinds of thoughts about Buttercup and Bubbles), and he had qualms that she had changed much, even at sixteen. Yes, she had always fascinated him, but he wasn't about to let anyone know that.

"Where do you think you're going, Brick?" She hissed, looking like she was ready to take him down.

"Away from ya. Catch me if ya can, lo-ser!" was his quick reply.

"Not if I can help it!"

They soon began a game of cat and mouse, though it would be very strange to call Brick a mouse. Finally, after minutes of playing tag, he soon tired of it, and halted on the ground, somewhere in the abandoned district area of Townsville, facing her.

"I'm giving ya one last chance ta leave me alone, Bloss," he said, though he didn't even know why he bothered to do so.

"No thanks!" She yells as she attacked him, fist flying to his face. He catches it before it makes contact, then twists her arm behind her back, making her yelp in pain. He twirlS her around, swiftly and dizzyingly, then directs a strong punch to her forehead.

**_Tonight it's very clear, as we're both lying here_**

Her head was reeling from the ferocity of his punch, that he knew (but somehow regretted), and a cruel smirk graced his lips. He started a series of jabs and hits, some of which she dodges, but the stronger ones' aims are true, and he saw blood as red as her ribbon trickling from a cut on her mouth.

_**There's so many things I wanna say**_

"Ain't so tough now, are ya?" He sneered tauntingly, the words coming out on impulse. She wiped the trail with the back of her hand, fists balled, shaking with… anger, maybe?

"Shut up," she spat, but that only made his smirk grow wider. He was getting on her nerves, ever the redhead, and he loved every second of it.**__**

I will always love you

"Whatsamatter? 's the truth getting' ta ya?" He drew a little closer to her, gripping her wrists in one swift motion. She was strong, but he only needed a moment to do this. His face was inches away from hers, his mouth hovering right above her ear. She wasn't the only one who shivered at the close contact, though the other made it a tad less unnoticeable.

_**I would never leave you alone**_

"Are you… _afraid_?" He whispered sultrily (his accent dropping like it often did when his voice lowered) and, ecstatically, he was sure it sent chills up her spine. He can just feel her cherry eyes grow larger and her slender jaw drop, and he let go suddenly, at the same time pushing her into a wall.

The shock, and perhaps pain, doesn't intimidate her. Brick's last words were still ringing in her ears. Her eyes narrowed, her mouth opening in a raging scream, one he'd heard so many times, and Blossom charges at him.

_**Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret**_

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she delivers blow after furious blow to his body, mostly directed at his face. The pain registers almost immediately, and he came to the unfortunate conclusion that he would be hurting the next day, though, for some reason, he didn't think it would only come from her blows but… did she really mean what she said?

Her grand finale is to slam him harshly into the hard, concrete ground. She dashed away a few meters from where he lay, panting. Her hair has come loose from the ponytail, and now it fell in glorious vermillion strands across her scratched face and then, he had a lapse of thought.

'_She looks pretty,' _he subconsciously told himself, and just as soon as he did he wanted to beat himself up, even more than she already did. (Aching all over) he got up and crossed his arms, legs apart, in a very daunting manner.

'_Let's see how pretty she looks in black and blue,' _and then he smiled slightly. That's better. It actually sounded like him.

"'s that all ya got?" He scoffed, even though he had to admit she was good enough to catch him off-guard. Her expression is that of great acrimony, which, almost overwhelmed him. He shook his head to get rid of the stupid thoughts, and darts forward to seize her again, this time, by her scarlet locks. She sucked in her breath as he pulled it backward.

_**It breaks my heart to see you crying**_

"I'll show you something to be really scared about," his voice dropped low, and for an instant there Brick thought he might have seen a flash of fear in her big, round eyes, or, maybe, it was just his reflection that prompted such fear. But when he looked again, it was gone, replaced by set determination. A mockery, really, as it was contradicted by the tears that welled in them, possibly because of his strenuous hold on her hair.**_  
_**

'_She's too beautiful,' _he tells himself again, and afterwards never failing to reprimand himself for it. So, he decides, there is only one way to make these thoughts go away.

'_Maybe… just maybe… this one thing is all I need…'_

_**  
I don't wanna lose you, I could never make it alone**_

His eyes were suddenly set on her lips. Her slightly parted mouth couldn't have made up for the shock of it.

As he drew her nearer to him, almost in an embrace, he wanted to say something, anything, but his normally smooth and rich voice had gone hoarse, the very scent of her exhilarating him, like an addicting drug. Had he gone too far, or too close?**__**

I am a man who will fight for your honor

'_No, no… never too close… never too close…' _the voices that chanted in his head weren't his anymore. Maybe if he can't see the truth, he can taste it.

"Fear me, please," he murmured, but he didn't give her a chance to reply as he placed his mouth on hers, firmly, keeping her still, and harsh enough to hurt. He pressed deeply, eyes closed, while hers were wide and disbelieving as his grip on her arm tightened, a hand supporting the small of her back, rubbing small circles into it. It seemed strange, but they were a perfect fit, like the yin yang circle.

_**  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of**_

As the kiss prolonged, his thoughts were the equivalent of the pandemonium he frequently caused in Townsville. But hers was more so, he was sure.

His wild side suddenly took over, and he nibbled on her lower lip, making her gasp and open her mouth, giving him an opportunity to push his tongue inside, drawing another such gasp from her. He was convinced that she had never been kissed like this before, and the knowledge brought a strange satisfaction he didn't expect. His tongue swept over every ridge and corner of her mouth, curious, tasting her.

Her flavor reminded him of strawberries: tangy sweet hinted with bitterness, and merging with the faint metallic tinge of blood.

_**  
We'll live forever, knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

But no good thing ever lasts.**__**

You keep me standing tall, you help me through it all

He had been kissing her for about a minute already (with no resistance at all; he contemplates that maybe she is too stunned to react) when he suddenly realizes what he was doing. Mortified, he let go, shoving her away, hard, making her fall flat on her back on the ground about 5 yards from where he was.

She sat up, dazed and sated, as if waking from a trance, fingers touching her slightly swollen lips, as if she was a slumbering princess and she only needed her Prince Charming's kiss to bring her back into consciousness.

But this wasn't a fairytale, and her Prince Charming was about to kill her.

_**  
I'm always strong when you're beside me**_

After he saw her there, her ass on the concrete ground, looking up at him all mystified and innocent, he didn't know why, but his infamous temper flared up.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" He raved like a madman, losing his infamous street accent, heated blood rushing in his veins and immeasurable strength building up in his limbs.

_**  
I have always needed you, I could never make it alone**_

'How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been swayed so easily? How could I let her blind me like that? HOW?' He thought to himself, feral gutturals rising in his throat. The glimpses of panic he saw in her eyes awhile ago became imminent when he glared at her with utmost animosity, making her crawl backwards away from him, as if she had forgotten she had powers.

"You conniving little…!" He roared, almost shaking with anger when he began walking towards her. She had made him lose control… what of his reputation? His name, that, oddly, luckily, had hesitantly earned respect from the highest circles of villainy, even outside Townsville? What if he hadn't been able to stop himself from taking her, right there and then? Not even heaven could have prevented him from doing so... by gods, she had to be an angel, or she was a witch! A scheming deceptive witch!

_**I am a man who will fight for your honor**_

"You… You will be my downfall!" He growled as he bent down, enticing his fingers around her fragile neck. Being a superhero hadn't made her as stable as she should be… there were still parts of her that were… delicate, and, while he once took pleasure in them, it was time to take advantage of it.

He raised her up with one arm, her hands clutching around his wrists as she wheezed for breath. He constricted his grip, and her hold loosened until both her arms fell to her sides.

"Brick, please…" she gasped out pleadingly, between sharp intakes of air, tears squeezing out of her eyes from the engulfing pain.

_**I'll be the hero you're dreaming of**_

"_Brick, please,_ what?" He snarled into her face, big, red eyes narrowing into slits. Though becoming extremely flushed, her face still retained its splendor; those ever-so-thick lashes over the cherry eyes that were closing in defeat, that lovely curly mouth that was trying desperately to suck in air to give to their owner's lungs. Still as exquisite as ever. How annoying.

Just prior to her completely passing out, he let go, making her eyes flutter open, but before she hit the ground, he beckoned a swift uppercut to her jaw, letting her body crash unto a nearby wall, and thereby, falling to the pavement with a 'thud.'

He once again bent over her, lips to her ear, and with a shuddering breath, "What do you say now, my little _Delilah_?" He didn't know what made him call her that; he had something more foul and vulgar in mind, beginning with a "b" and ending with an "h." But that simply didn't suit her. She was no whore, and even in bouts of hatred could not bear to set her akin to such a despicable name. He had read and heard stories about the Biblical villainess, the striking harlot who had seduced the strongest man, Samson, into divulging the secret of his weakness to her. That, for some unknown reason, he found so fitting.

But he wasn't contented. He grabbed her nearly unconscious form and threw her into the air, directing more dead-on punches to her already bruised body. He made her his personal punching bag, and did so until he was exhausted and heaving.

_**We'll live forever, knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

His last hit had hurled her several meters from him. Dropping to his knees and making his arms support his weight, he looked at her from the distance. It was obvious even from afar, that she was knocked out and had no chances of waking up anytime soon.

'_Serves her right, tempting me like that… with that irresistible allure.' _After what seemed like an eternity of rest, he stood up, feeling a sweat droplet going down his back under his shirt. In his blind rage and haste, he had not noticed that it had turned incredibly hot, and so removed his shirt and cap and tossed them to the side. It didn't matter; he had hundreds of replicas of the same outfit at home.

_**  
Like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago**_

As he prepared to fly away, there was a tiny voice that nagged him.

'_You can't just leave her there,' _it said.

"An' why not? She's a menace," he answered aloud.

'_You didn't feel that way when you kissed her,' _it retorted by.

"Oh yeah? How 'bout when I beat her up t'kingdom come?" He might win this internal battle.

'_You know you can't leave her there; you don't want to. What you want is to find out how she tastes like without the blood.' _

Brick bit his lip. Once again, though the other times are part of some other stories, his conscience had hid the bulls-eye.

_**  
Just in time I will save the day**_

He went over to where she was and gently scooped her frail body into his arms, wincing at the sight of what he's done to her. With sweat glistening on her skin, the sun reflected and illuminated the injuries ten times worse. She'd never stood a chance against him, not when he was in his most reckless and havocking state.

As he flew away from the site of destruction, he didn't realize that he had been holding her closer and protectively to himself a little more than necessary.

"I'm going to regret this someday," his lips brushed against hers softly as he spoke, quietly. "But not right now."

**_  
Take you to my castle far away_**

«§ψ§»

Blossom's eyes opened to multiple images of her sisters, at whose concerned express she wondered.

"What's wrong?" She asked groggily, trying to sit up, by which Bubbles pushed her back down, _gently, _of course.

"Don't get up, Bloss," Buttercup warned. "You're hurt."

"I am?" As if on cue, bursts of throbbing pain erupted throughout her whole body, and she was forced to keep still. "What happened to me?"

"We don't know either, sis, but we're guessin' _Brick_ did this to you," she spat out the Rowdyruff's name like it was poison on her tongue.

"Brick?" A pair of glimmering ruby eyes materialized in her mind. "I… I don't think so…"

"What do you mean, Blossom? The last time we saw you, you were going after him." Bubbles sat on the bed, deep in thought.

"Yeah, I guess I remember that… the rest is all hazy… but what I remember is that it was Brick who brought me back here, so it couldn't have been him who… for lack of better word, beat me up." She gazed at one nasty-looking bruise on her right arm, and when she bit her lip she felt a healing cut on it. _'I don't think I want to see myself in this condition; I must look horrible.'_

"Are you sure? This is just the kind of thing I know those hooligans will do," Buttercup said spitefully.

Blossom could still recall being pressed to his bare chest as he laid her down on the bed, and that husky and raucous voice whispering in her ear, "You're beautiful," his eyes refuting any malicious intent. Her vision blurred as he silently got up from the bed and flew out the window.

'_What was that all about?' _she asked herself. _'It's all so strange.'_

"Yes… I'm sure…" _'Does he care?''_

**_We'll live forever, knowing together_**

**_That we did it all for the glory of love_**

«§ψ§»

**_  
_**Outside, a pair of crimson eyes flickered affectionately for a moment, before their owner sped off into the distant night sky.

**_  
We did it all for love_**

_Fin_

**a/n:** Haha. I warned you. If any of you have complaints/concerns about certain aspects of this fic, please hold;

(1) If any of you are confused with Brick's characterization, please consult your psychology books. I will not provide any more information and are leaving you guys alone to ponder it by yourselves. On anyone else's characterizations, please note the name of the site you're in: Fanfiction, which means that the authors can stretch the characters a bit in order to fit the plot. Now, I do believe I have made the characters my own without making them too OOC, no?

(2) If any of you are feminists and are intent on coercing your belief on the equality of sexes, please understand that this fic contains nothing of the sort of material you would be criticizing (The authoress is female herself.)

(3) If any of you want to report me for the excessive, though not necessarily bloody/gory, violence, please look up and see what rating I put this in. Rating M, as the guidelines allow, can, contrary to popular belief, include standard violence and mentions of adult themes (lust), if any of you catch my drift.

(4) If any of you are under the impression that I have committed blasphemy by putting those Biblical references (Samson and Delilah (mentioned), and Amnon and Tamar (not mentioned but hinted; the situation of a man lusting after a woman and then loathing her more than he loved her after sexually assaulting her), no, I have not, and merely included them because I thought the circumstances called for some comparison. I am born-again Christian myself.

(5) If any of you are alarmed at the amount of mental instability the authoress has displayed, fear not, but I am seeing a specialist to help me tone down the insanity at a regulatory level.

(6) If you are entirely convinced that reviewing stories is evil, let me assure you that it is not, so please, before you click that 'Back' or 'Exit' button, click that little purple one below that says 'GO!" and submit a

**REVIEW!**


End file.
